This invention relates generally to golf equipment and more particularly to a device which is adapted to protect golf clubs from damage due to rough handling encountered during travel and/or storage.
Means presently known for protecting a golf bag and its contents during travel generally consists in the utilization of a hood which is attached to the upper collar portion of a golf bag or a travel bag or cover which is essentially an oversized flexible bag made from canvas or the like into which a golf bag is placed and thereafter closed, for example, by means of a zipper. More recently, a substantially rigid structure has been proposed somewhat resembling an oversized golf bag which is separable or otherwise opened for receiving the golf bag and its contents. This structure, while providing adequate protection for the equipment contained therein, its bulk provides a relatively large and clumsy piece of equipment which provides a golfer an undue amount of trouble during travel. With respect to the use of the golf bag with an attached hood or the utilization of a travel bag, these two modes have a little realized inherent limitation in that while the club heads are restrained from falling out of the golf bag and are protected from some abuse, there is no protection from violent longitudinal and lateral compacting forces which can be applied to the top end and side of the golf bag as a result of rough baggage handling received during travel. This situation is particularly true with respect to airline travel, but it can be appreciated that the same conditions can be encountered in other forms of transportation such as when the equipment is being transported in a bus or the trunk of an automobile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in means for protecting golf equipment, particularly golf clubs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for protecting golf clubs during travel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for protecting golf clubs during transportation and/or storage.